Big Time Degrassi Drama
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: Degrassi meets BTR in this one-of-a-kind tale! But when they visit the Palm Woods, will old fires rise? What happens when the drama of Degrassi and the humor of BTR collide? There's only one way to find out, so buckle up. It's gonna be a bumpy ride.
1. A Trip To The Palm Woods?

**Hey! Ok, so...I haven't updated in a while, huh? Yeah...busy, busy, busy...sorta. Lol, just please read! Oh! There will also be no crossover couples, 'kay? Great! And one more thing. This is my first fanfic where I actually went through the whole writing process (revising, editing, using a notebook basically). And if you actually read this entire blurb, please put the word  
>water" in your review. Thank you. Enjoy.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI AND/OR BTR. IF I DID...never mind.**

* * *

><p>A Trip To The Palm Woods?<p>

"Come on , please?" Holly J Sinclair begged.

"At least consider the idea, sir!" Sav Bhandari pleaded.

"Guys!" The principal stopped in the hall. Students brushed past him. "I can't let you do this after…Vegas."

The two students moaned.

"Principal Simpson, this is a great opportunity for Degrassi! A break from all this…probation! We've all worked super hard!" Holly J pressed on.

"I agree." Sav added. "You did a favor for my sister with the dance! _Please _do a favor for me now?"

The principal sighed. His president, Sav Bhandari and his vice president, Holly J Sinclair, had been pestering him with this idea of theirs to have a full-school "vacation" to the famous Palm Woods in LA. In his mind, the idea seemed considerable, yet he didn't want to express that to these students. Besides, he needed proof that they could all be at least a little bit responsible.

"All right." He said, an idea forming. "You can have this trip IF, and only if, you impress me."

The two students looked at each other, puzzled.

"Excuse me, sir?" Sav asked. "Could you…elaborate?"

Simpson smiled.

"Here's the deal. If Degrassi gets some sort of attention, the trip is on. You have one week. So I suggest you find something to make headlines."

He walked away.

Both students stood, bewildered.

There was a moment of silence.

"So what can Degrassi show off?" Sav asked after a while.

"I have no idea." Holly J replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? Did you hate it? R&amp;R please and thank you!<br>**


	2. Palm Woods Troubles

**Really short chapters coming up, so I'll be posting a few today! Btw, previously called _Two Worlds Colliding_. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BTR  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Palm Woods, things were…<em>about <em>the same.

In a way.

Residents came and went, futuristic superstars made their dreams come true while others got shattered. It had been fairly normal for everyone.

Except for the boys of Big Time Rush.

Logan was seeking to get his true love, Camille, back. Kendall and Jo were in a rough patch in their relationship. James was depressed being un-girlfriendless for over a month now. And Carlos had a decision to make. Little did they all know that a certain high school would come and make things right…


	3. One Day Left

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As for Degrassi impressing Simpson…It wasn't going well.<p>

HJ and Sav were practically on a manhunt for something, anything, to impress Simpson. The longer it was taking, the more hope they lost. Online and video announcements, articles in the Grapevine, blogs, Twitter, nothing was helping.

Pretty soon, they only had a day left.


	4. Surprise Visitor

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

><p>The two presidents were in the office the day before the week was up, disappointed.<p>

"This is hopeless!" Holly J complained.

"It's over, forget it." Sav sank down on the chair next to her.

Just then, a guest came in. The two gaped in astonishment. All of a sudden, everything happened in slow motion. Both had seen her before in earlier Degrassi yearbooks and on TV. She had brilliant white teeth, straight, neat hair, and looked professional, but casual. Her heels clicked against the tile floor. Then she saw the two teenagers staring at her astounded.

"Hi!" She finally spoke. "Are you two…" She paused to look at a piece of paper. "Holly J Sinclair and Sav Bhandari?"

Both nodded, dumbstruck.

"Oh, well then. I'm glad I found you." She held out her dainty hand. "I'm Ellie Nash. Can I have a quick interview with you guys?"


	5. The Confession of Simpson's Secret

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

><p>The three of them took seats in the office after Ellie got a visitor's pass.<p>

"So, Miss Nash, what brings you to Degrassi?" Sav asked when they were all seated.

"First off, call me Ellie. And secondly, I've heard about the dress code. Actually, all of Toronto probably has heard about it. Mr. Simpson doesn't really know I'm here, so how about we keep this quiet, okay?"

"Of course. So how may we help you, Ellie?" Holly J asked.

"Answering some questions would be great!" Ellie replied.

"One quick question for you." Sav requested. She nodded in reply. "Why did you want to interview us out of the entire school?"

Ellie hesitated. How would she explain it properly? She decided to give in and tell them the truth. They of all people deserved to know.

"Okay. There's something you guys don't know. And it _might _be a bit of a shock."

Ellie took a deep breath and began the story.

* * *

><p>"Here it is. After Vegas Night, Simpson didn't trust anyone anymore. So, in his mad, crazy mind, he installed hidden cameras and microphones in the school. They're in classrooms, hallways, the library, basically everywhere except bathrooms and 'Staff Only' places. That means there are no cameras or microphones in this office. Also, that's why so many of the clubs were taken away momentarily. He had to take a lot of the school's money. Any questions? I'm guessing you have a lot."<p>

Both students were silent for what seemed an eternity. Ellie expected just as much from them. Their eyes were bulging and within their orbs were traces of disbelief, anger, and confusion. Of course this was something so secretive it would be impossible not to have feelings such as those reflected in their eyes. Finally, Holly J spoke up.

"How…How did you find out about this?" Her voice wobbled as she spoke.

"I sort of sneaked in." She answered sheepishly. "And before you ask, let me explain."

* * *

><p>"See, ever since Jenna did that interview for <em>The Next Teen Star<em> and we all saw Degrassi uniforms, I knew something was up. This school was NOT known for uniforms before. Naturally, curiosity got the better of me. So I sneaked in using the window in Simpson's office. Of course, right on his computer screen was where you could see pretty much the entire school. I could also hear the janitor, but the sound wasn't coming from outside the main office. It was coming from the computer. And of course, I also saw the janitor on that screen. The pieces started coming together and I figured out what he had done. Yeah, I'm becoming the next Sherlock Holmes, huh?" She tried to relieve some of the tension from the room unsuccessfully.

There was am awkward moment of silence.

"So you picked us to interview because…" Holly J broke in after awhile.

"Right. So it was after Jenna's interview—of course—when I broke in. And Simpson did me a favor that day as well. What I mean is that—even at this very moment—Simpson has been keeping all of the recordings. That's how he knew about Alli and Bianca's brawl, for example."

The two students' eyes were glazed over. Ellie knew that they needed a moment to let this sink in. After a while, she continued.

"Anyway, I chose you two because I saw that video announcement at the beginning of the semester about the dress code. So who better to talk to about the dress code with than Degrassi's student council? And also, the two of you are a couple of Degrassi's most respected and drama free people."

"Thanks." They both said in unison.

"So, any more questions for me?" Ellie asked.

"Have you been up to date with the Degrassi drama then?" Holly J asked.

"Yes. I even know about your break up." She gestured to the two of them. The students looked down, blushing.

"Sorry. That's too personal, huh? Maybe I should have used Jenna's baby as an example."

Both students had appalled looks on their faces.

"Yes, he also recorded the dance." Ellie interrupted before either of them could say anything about it. "And when Alli and Clare were on the front steps talking about her break up with Eli. I liked them together, actually."

The two students looked at her like she was crazy.

"This is really off-topic, huh? Like I said, he's had a hard time trusting the students. Any more questions?"

Neither of the students answered. Ellie could tell this was still hard to take. Then Sav spoke up.

"How about we just do this interview?"

Ellie nodded and got out her voice recorder.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the most amount of chapters I've uploaded EVER! Longest chapter in fanfic so far! And yeah, the video cameras and microphones just came to me when I was writing this. Review please!<br>**


	6. Success

**Yeah, yeah, really short, I know. And I've kept you all waiting for like a year...I just don't have the same spark with this story. Maybe if I attempt to write more...We shall see. If by chapter 7 I am still into writing this, I'll keep writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR BTR  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Success<p>

After obtaining sufficient answers from the presidents, Ellie left Degrassi CS.

"So now what?" Sav asked.

"We wait for Simpson's reaction." Holly J stated.

The two could only hope that the odds would tilt in their favor.

* * *

><p>The next day, the two presidents headed towards Simpson's office. Before they arrived there, however, the principal himself rushed up to them; a look of euphoria lighted up his features,<p>

"I don't know how you did it, or when, but you did!"

"Sir, what exactly did we do?" Sav asked.

But with an exchange of glances, the two knew that they had succeeded.

"You two win! WE'VE BEEN ON TV! WOO-HOO!"

Mr. Simpson jumped away, ecstatic.

Both presidents stood watching, speechless about the sudden joy that the adult was displaying.

"It looks like we'll have to contact The Palm Woods." Sav commented.

Holly J nodded in agreement. For once, everything was going as planned.


	7. Farewell from the Author

**Have decided to end this story. I've tired of it and I've only had one reviewer reviewing. **

**Thank you for anyone who has even given this thing a try. **


End file.
